


After Hours

by Sonora



Series: Love Bites 'verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (but all this is okay because Raleigh is the cutest incubus ever), Alternate Universe - Incubus, Boypussy, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing Kink, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh doesn't wait for Yancy to bring home dinner. </p><p>Or, the AU where the Beckets are shapeshifting incubi and Raleigh likes dressing up like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS SOMETIMES OKAY? 
> 
> (Raleigh is 16. That's age of consent in Alaska, but tagged because he's still under 18 here. And yes, I think he would look very cute in girl's clothes. Have you _seen_ QaF? And he's sixteen and has HORMONES and literally lives on fucking so of course he would want to try all the things. Because, I mean... ehe heh heh heh... what teenager goes to the self-yourself frozen yogurt bar and gets vanilla with nothing on it, amirite?)
> 
> Dammit.

Done with his set for the night, Yancy kicks off the heels he’s wearing as soon as he’s off the stage, choosing to walk barefoot back to his dressing room, little white thong clinging to his taut ass. He relishes the bounce of his breasts and the swing of his hips; nothing like a good set on the pole to cap off the day. 

His boss has been begging him to put in for the regional pole-dancing championships, and Yancy’s not so vain he doesn’t recognize real praise when he sees it, but it really wouldn’t be fair to all those nice human girls who don’t have his... advantages. Besides, it would put a spotlight on his little family, and that’s the last thing a boy in his position needs. 

Three nights a week on the stage is plenty enough for him. Jazmine’s a big draw, and he’d like to keep her that way. He tends bar on his off nights. Seven nights a week, soaking up all that lovely sexual energy. The pay, good enough to keep them in a very nice loft apartment in the area, is just icing on the cake

Incubus’ dream job, this shit.

So many lovely horny boys in the audience tonight, just like there always are on the nights when he’s here, and right now, after marinating in all that, he’s just dying to fuck something. Change clothes, he figures, find somebody in the crowd to glamor, and indulge in a little late-night supper, bringing some take-out home for Raleigh's breakfast in the morning. Not like the kid doesn't get himself lunch at school, but right now he's going through another growth spurt, and growing boys need to eat.

Dinner for himself first, though, Yancy decided.

Dancing makes him hungry.

The hallway in the back of the club is empty. He’s the last act before a half-hour break, the patrons going back to their drinks and ogling the very nice fake breasts on the waitresses. His breasts are fake too, of course, and he smooths them down now, sighing a little as his preferred male form reasserts itself. Hips narrowing, stomach leveling out, muscles swelling, the space between his legs filling and pushing back to where he likes it. Gone is the female porn-star facade he wears for the stage; this is what he likes best.

The ties on his thong strain a bit, but no matter. It’s not going to break. 

Lovely feeling.

Yancy allows himself a bit more of his natural form; his tail drops to pluck out the bills from the stretched, sequined lycra. There’s no need to count it, there’s always enough. The humans seem to be a little more rash these days, since Trespasser came and flattened California. Everyone needs some release, now and then. This is the perfect arrangement, as far as he’s concerned. He gets paid, he gets to eat...

He pauses at the door of the dressing room, the scent within catching his attention. Older male. Very aroused. Moaning a little. His cock...

With a sigh, concealment glamor slipping out around him, Yancy turns the door knob and slides in as quiet as he can.

But he need not have bothered.

Raleigh has this situation well under control.

Well, as in control as a horny sixteen year old boy can.

The kid’s down on his knees, the thick blue jersey knit of his little skater dress twitching in the back, his tail curling happily out to tug at the hem of his jean jacket. He got rid of his shoes at some point, that dark pair of pantyhose he likes so much clinging to his curling toes. His little pigtails are bouncing with every bob of his head, golden curls coming loose from their ribbons. Raleigh’s always had a bit of a thing for cross-dressing, and Yancy’s always admired how cute a girl he makes.

His skinny, slutty, beautiful little brother.

Still concealed, Yancy folds his arms over his bare chest, taking in their dinner guest for the night. Raleigh’s picked a good one, he has to admit. Lean and tall, the man has his ginger head thrown back against the cushions of the little sofa Yancy keeps in here for just this purpose.. His eyes are screwed closed in pleasure, and Yancy, drinking those pheromones deep, finds himself longing to see the color there. 

He’s beautiful, this man, truly a textbook example of the male form. Military, serious, a deep anger all focused on the kaijuu, oddly enough, but hardly the kind of guy to come out and fuck an underage boy at a bar and…

Oh. Ooh. 

This is going to be fun.

Yancy doesn’t bother to throw on his clothes - because where’s the fun in that? - but does pull his tail back in, after setting his tips aside on the dressing room table. His stage make-up is everywhere; Raleigh’s probably been in it again.

And goddamn, it’s a school night, isn’t it?

He steps up behind his brother, hand coming down on top of the human’s.

“Raleigh, sweetie, you were supposed to stay home and do your homework tonight,” Yancy says, loudly enough to break through the fog Raleigh’s lips are no doubt filling the human’s mind with. “And this is what I come back to find you doing? What about your English paper?”

The human scrambles back, eyes flying open, clearly panicked. Yancy holds him in place with a soft whisper of force, and mock-glares at Raleigh.

"I got my paper done early." Raleigh recoils, dabbing at his lip gloss with feline grace. “And I was hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“Yeah, so?”

The man’s eyes widen a bit. “I... I’m not... I, uhh, shit mate, I thought you were a girl...”

Raleigh brightens. “I could be a girl, if you want me to be.”

“Shh, baby, you’re not old enough for that yet,” Yancy says, petting his brother’s head, and smiles at the human. He uncoils just a bit of his power, a whisper of lust that coils straight into the man’s pleasure center. “What’s your name?”

The man shudders - he has to feel that - but glares at him anyway. “Herc.”

“Herc? I like it.” Yancy lets go of his little brother in favor of sliding a hand up Herc’s lean, lightly furred chest, pushing his will a bit more forcefully in. “Now, why don’t you let us make you feel good? Nothing wrong with feeling good.”

“But... I’m not...” It’s strained, and Herc takes a deep breath. “I’m not gay.”

Yancy smiles wide. Humans. Adorable. Why do they fight pleasure so? 

“I know, baby,” he murmurs, and drags the back of his hand the rest of the way up, knuckles soft against Herc’s stubbled cheek. He whispers of it, how good it will be, how they can make his body sing like nothing else, make him come better than they will, if he’d just let go, let them take care of him, and… 

Herc breathes in, eyes going soft, unfocused. “Oh,” he sighs, mouth dropping open.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Yancy croons, and claims those parted lips for his own. 

Bent over his brother’s shoulders, Yancy can feel the kid’s tail curling around his own leg as he goes enthusiastically back to his task of sucking their human’s cock. Yancy’s always liked his brother’s tail, thin and short like a girl’s, and very curious, always winding around him or reaching out to tug at him, wrapped around him in the night - they’ve shared the same bed since Raleigh was old enough to leave the crib. He’s always liked his brother’s little horns too, smaller and more delicate than his, but fortunately, Raleigh’s got those still tucked away.

No point in scaring Herc too much.

Needy, horny Herc.

He could do this with glamor, force his way in and make the human give it up, but Yancy’s never been a fan of that. He finds it’s always sweeter when they’re so aroused by their own transgression, pushed so far into pleasure they just can’t help themselves, can't stop to think about where it's coming from.

This Herc is a poster child for repressed desires. Yancy can smell it on him.

His own cock is painfully hard, trapped in its white lycra sheath, but time enough for that later. Right now, he’s _starving_.

“Doesn’t he feel good?” he murmurs in between biting kisses. “My slutty little brother’s lips on your cock? He’s got such a sweet mouth, don't you think?"

“You can’t…”

“Of course we do, sweetie. He’s my baby brother. I take care of him every way he needs. And sometimes he needs cock.”

Raleigh - Herc’s cock still deep in his throat - moans his agreement.

“But right now he needs what you can give him. Can’t you feel it? How sweetly he’s nursing on your cock, just waiting for you to give up all that yummy cream…”

“Fuck,” Herc groans. His hips jerk, and Raleigh takes hold, heels of his hands pushing the human firmly down into the leather sofa. Yancy jerks his head back, hand firmly wound into his hair, and kisses him again, hard, tongue plunging deep, savoring his little gasps. 

“Oh yes, sweetie, fuck, fuck, that’s exactly what my baby brother wants. He’d love to pull up his short little skirt right now and ride you like the slutty little girl he is.” Herc moans again, and Yancy doesn’t have to look down to know that Raleigh is deep-throating him now, sucking hard. He can feel his little brother’s pleasure, his hunger, like it’s his own. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Your first taste of boypussy, mm, so good. He’s tight, you know, tighter than any girl you’ve ever been with, his hungry little hole eating you up…”

Herc’s eyes flutter shut. “P-Please,” he whispers, and his hands are making a mess of Raleigh’s pigtails now as he sinks deeper into Yancy's influence. “Please, girls…”

Sure, it’s a little disappointing, that the haze of arousal Yancy is pushing into his mind is still latched onto that silly human concept of heterosexuality, but whatever. He can work with it.

“Lie back for us, daddy,” Yancy purrs.

And Herc doesn’t object to Yancy pressing him backward, kneeling by the sofa to keep his mind-melting kiss going as he continues to flood the man with pleasure. Herc moans, lost to it all now, reaching above him.

“Come here, pretty girl,” he slurs in between kisses.

Raleigh grins at Yancy, and kneels up on the sofa. “Your pretty girl is here, daddy,” he says in a sweet, singsongy voice.

Yancy smacks him, and Raleigh sticks out his tongue coyly, hand sliding up and down Herc’s spit-slick cock.

“Oh yes, pretty girl…”

“I want you inside me, daddy,” Raleigh says, straddling Herc’s hips now, tail lashing back and forth. His panty hose are wrinkling down, pushed aside by Herc's roaming hands, milky-smooth, shaved skin deliciously on display. “Want you so bad.”

Herc nods, panting hard now. His cock is rock hard, bright red and drooling. Raleigh leans back into it until it’s resting in the cleft of his ass. 

He rubs into it.

Herc groans, hands scrambling.

Yancy presses them down with one hand and uses his other to scrap his nails gently into Herc’s scalp, taking another handful of his hair. Ginger. So pretty.

“Want you to fuck me, daddy,” Raleigh whines, lifting up and using his tail to position Herc at his dripping hole. “Want you in my pussy.”

“Oh fuck, baby, baby girl...oh yeah, just like - oh!”

The sound of that big thick cock sliding into Raleigh’s slick hole is positively juicy, and Yancy licks his lips. He doesn’t give Herc a second to adjust, just pushes his tongue back up inside, along the throbbing underside of his baby brother’s cute little dick.

He can taste the impending orgasm. Plenty big enough for them both.

He’s gonna have to let Raleigh do more of the choosing from here on out.

“Oh fuck,” Herc pants, arching back into the sofa, hands clenching and unclenching on Raleigh’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, jesus fucking... oh god...”

“Yeah, fuck me, fuck me,” Raleigh moans, and drops to his arms, braced just barely above Herc’s mouth. Means he can’t take Herc’s cock so deep, and Yancy licks up the exposed flesh, the musky-sweet flavor of his brother’s slick mixing with Herc’s pre-come. “Please, daddy, fuck your little girl so hard, shoot that big load into my slutty little pussy, pleeeeaaaaaas...”

Yancy scraps his teeth along the underside of Herc’s cock, slipping a finger up inside him at the same time.

And the human comes like a rocket.

Raleigh cries out, body rippling as the orgasm hits him hard. It’s far more intense, taking it up the ass instead of swallowing it down, and Raleigh’s only recently learned how to do it. Yancy gets some of it, that delicious energy sweeping through him too, and sighs happily as the hollowness in him is filled new, hunger utterly satiated. In front of him, Raleigh shudders, collapses on Herc’s chest, rubbing his cheek into the human’s shoulder.

“Mm, daddy,” Yancy hears his little brother whine.

He looks up just in time to see Raleigh tipping Herc’s head towards him for a kiss. Herc’s hands tangling back into Raleigh’s hair.

Yancy chuckles a little to himself, and eases his little brother forward, effectively lifting him off Herc’s softening cock so he can lap at that puffy hole. It’s not entirely necessary, but the energy they feed on is better transmitted through release, and besides, Herc tastes fucking amazing. 

He pushes Raleigh all the way up, and laps.


End file.
